


Flaring Specter

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Different Devil Fruit Monkey D. Luffy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of a Luffy who ate the Flame-Flame Fruit. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart.





	Flaring Specter

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

**[FS]**

**Flaring Specter**

**[FS]**

Luffy and his crew had spent much time traveling the Paradise half of the Grand Line until they encountered the Bonney Pirates. Although the titular Jewelry Bonney seemed to favor the typical views of piracy, she wasn't in the mood to confront another Supernova with a higher bounty than hers, therefore, the two crews did what they could to interact respectfully as competing pirates could have been. Seeing Bonney's appetite, Luffy was especially interested in testing themselves in an eating contest that the self-confident Bonney couldn't help but be interested in. Luffy literally adding fire to the cooking gave it an added flavor as well.

The two Supernovas ate as much as they could at ferocious speeds that left their crewmates incredulous and disgusted. Eventually their hands both reached for the same slice of pizza, which, naturally, left things open for confrontation.

"Let go!" Bonney yelled.

"Get your own!" Luffy barked back.

"You idiot captain!" Sanji interrupted. "You can't just disrespect a lady like that!"

Bonney, however, was quick to kick the lecherous gentleman of a cook in the face. "I don't need a knight in shining armor!" She yelled, but lost her hold on the pizza slice that Luffy was quick to bite into. "Hey!" She practically screamed, biting the opposite end of the slice in a tug of war scenario.

"Why do I get the feeling I should be playing a romantic ballad right now?" Brook asked himself in a way that brought the two pirate crews, minus the captains, staring at him bewildered.

Luffy, on the other hand, getting impatient, began to eat through the pizza slice until he had his teeth and tongue on Bonney's very lips. Bonney blushed like a forest fire while the other pirates gaped at the pair until Luffy opened his and yelped in a panic.

"Yikes!" He freaked out just before Bonney punched him in the gut.

"Watch what you're doing, you dumbass!" She yelled embarrassed.

Luffy laughed sheepishly in an attempt to lighten the situation. "Look on the bright side. At least we didn't go all "manhood key-womanhood keyhole" in the wrong way, so your dignity is intact."

Bonney, the other pirates, and even Luffy himself couldn't help but drop sweat at the awkward terminology used.

Bonney eventually quirked a vicious grin that promised vengeance. "Well then, "key to keyhole" it is! You took my first kiss, after all, so I'm taking everything you have and are by the time we reach Sabaody!"

"What?!" The whole crew exclaimed in shock just before Bonney grabbed Luffy and dragged him to her quarters on her ship, regardless of his cries for help.

As Sanji cried of being denied the womanly contact he so desired, Franky and Brook shook their heads at the "injustice" of the situation, and Robin, Usopp, and Nami were still gaping, which left Chopper and Zoro to talk.

"Don't we think we should save our captain or something?" The swordsman asked.

"Uh, I don't know about you, but I'm not really into seeing Humans, especially Humans I know, procreate." Chopper deadpanned which erupted more embarrassed reactions.

**[FS]**

**Back in September of 2016, I became a beta reader for a Luffy/Bonney story called A Tale of Two Gluttons, but unfortunately, I haven't heard from the author since November. I hope they're doing well, of course, but I can't help but worry. I also hope none of you minded the implications I inputted in this. Next will be the Door-Door, Plume-Plume, Gas-Gas, and Venom-Venom Fruits, and that will be that.**

**By the way, I presume many of you were as shocked about the recent situations in the manga as I was. Did not expect a high-profile Underworld figure to be a Cipher Pol agent of the highest caliber. Now I can't be sure whether I want her in a romantic light in my Marine Luffy story, or my Underworld-oriented Luffy story. Well, both of them are under development, so I guess I'll think out all pairings in good time.**

**Also, while I still don't have a clue as to what exactly spurred the Charlottes and Big Mom Pirates to betray their would've been Vinsmoke in-laws, I guess the ending might influence how I'll make my future challenges centered on the two families, separately or jointed. If you can tell by the summary on my FFN profile, I have a clear idea for both Smoking Wine and Realizing Dreams, but I just need to see more of the Whole Cake Island Arc before I reach some final decisions. I'm actually considering combining the two I mentioned into one challenge, but like I said, I need to see more before getting to write. I wouldn't mind some extra opinions, though.**


End file.
